


Contrattempo

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A mere excuse for SMUT, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, PWP, Will is a Mess, a lot of touching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Hannibal preferisce posticipare l'esecuzione della sua prossima vittima in favore di più gradevoli attività.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho letto questa storia molte volte ed ogni volta non mi trovo scusanti. Ma potevo fare anche di peggio. :-) 
> 
> Capirete in fretta in che periodo inserirla.  
> Se Will avesse fornito tale contrattempo Marissa sarebbe ancora viva, ve lo dico io. 
> 
> Per la serie: se cogli Will di sorpresa, sorprese riceverai in cambio.

Ottimo esempio di unione tra l’utile e il dilettevole la giovane amica di Abigail, Marissa Schurr.

La sua eliminazione l’interessante aggiunta di un pezzo al puzzle che Hannibal stava assemblando dall’inizio di quella storia. In più lei era così volgare e maleducata che la sua morte si rendeva necessaria. Per fare pulizia.

Uscì dalla sua camera a mezzanotte. Il silenzio di quel parcheggio era la colonna sonora perfetta di ogni sua spedizione notturna.

Quando tutto taceva il mondo era suo, perché lui potesse riempirlo di tutte le melodie che le sue opere d’arte generavano: respiri strozzati, o accelerati dal terrore, a volte urla, molto più spesso suppliche mormorate.

Camminò a passo più svelto davanti alla porta della camera di Abigail e Alana. Un accorgimento superfluo, ma forzato dall’abitudine.

L’ultimo tratto da sorpassare portava alla stanza di Will, quella all’angolo in fondo alla strada. Il giovane uomo sembrava finire emarginato in ogni occasione che la vita gli offriva.

Gemiti sommessi.

Udibili.

Almeno udibili da Hannibal che distingueva i lamenti meglio di chiunque altro.

Da dietro la porta di Will chiari suoni di sconforto e dolore e patimento.

Hannibal si irrigidì sul posto e fece un mezzo giro su se stesso.

Non poteva perdersi dietro ai contrattempi, non ora.

L’auto sembrava chiamarlo dal parcheggio, vicina, a portata di mano, in attesa.

Un altro sofferente lamento, un urlo strozzato.

Ansimi agitati.

Perché l’uomo dietro a quella porta lo costringeva sempre a sorvolare sui suoi principi? Hannibal si chiese per quale motivo fosse all’improvviso così importante controllare Will, quando aveva il compito di continuare a far girare il meccanismo messo in moto per il suo personale divertimento.

La semplice indifferenza con Will non si attivava mai; il ragazzo era un’attrattiva più forte di qualsiasi ricetta Hannibal avesse in mente di preparare.

Digrignò i denti. Accarezzò la chiave dell’auto. Emise uno sbuffo stizzito, concedendosi almeno il lusso di rimproverarsi questa mancanza di autocontrollo. La sua irritazione di trasformò in condensa, fuori dalle sue labbra, e scemò con la stessa velocità con cui il vapore si dissolse.

Con due rapide falcate raggiunse la stanza 136.

“Will?” chiamò.

Rimase con una mano chiusa a pugno in sospeso accanto alla sua testa, valutò bene, alla fine bussò. Tre colpi.

“Will?” Gli venne spontaneo abbassare la maniglia e la porta si aprì.

Hannibal piegò il capo con espressione di esasperata pazienza. Will era l’unico profiler in grado di soprassedere sull’importanza di chiudersi a chiave in casa prima di addormentarsi.

Hannibal entrò e chiuse. Lo chiamò di nuovo mentre si toglieva il cappotto e raggiungeva il letto. Alla distanza di un braccio alla sua sinistra, la camera era molto piccola.

Ma Will non rispondeva, era in preda ad un incubo, la testa si muoveva a scatti ai due lati sfregando contro il cuscino, dalla gola emetteva rantoli e mezze parole sconnesse.

Era sudato e stringeva tra le dita le lenzuola sotto di lui.

Hannibal lo osservò.

Entrato per aiutarlo, era rimasto affascinato dal modo in cui il cervello del giovane uomo sembrava lottare per il totale annichilimento del suo possessore. Una vera e propria risposta autoimmune.

Will costituiva una novità in tutto e per tutto. Mai, in nessuna delle sue precedenti vite, Hannibal aveva incontrato una creatura la cui potenza mentale potesse rivaleggiare con la sua in quanto a capacità di adattamento, invenzione e analisi.

E se questa mente era ancora acerba e incapace di comportarsi come conveniva, andava educata a farlo al più presto.

Will era molto più interessante della catena di eventi in essere, di sicuro la sua salvaguardia molto più necessaria dell’omicidio della Schurr.

Hannibal poteva rimandare quello, non poteva lasciare Will a soccombere a chissà quale oscura presenza che stesse infestando i suoi sogni.  

Si sedette a bordo del letto e mise una mano sul petto di Will. La maglia era madida di sudore.

Will spalancò gli occhi e trasalì terrorizzato.

Hannibal lo trattenne. “Sssh… Tranquillo,” cercò di parlargli in modo comprensibile ma rassicurante.

Will ansimava e, tra i gemiti alterati che lo scuotevano, si potevano distinguere anche lamenti che rimandavano ad un pianto tenue, appena accennato, di chi è terrorizzato e spossato.

Ad Hannibal venne voglia di abbracciarlo; chiunque in queste condizioni meritava di essere consolato e accudito, più di tutti quest’uomo in apparenza tanto stoico, ma che in realtà era fragile come gesso.

“Cosa… Cosa ci fai qui?” balbettò Will, nel tono una certa compostezza e il tentativo di sembrare sorpreso e irritato dall’intrusione. Ma Hannibal si accorse subito del sottofondo di gratitudine per essere stato strappato all’incubo e per non essersi risvegliato in preda al panico da solo.

Hannibal lo prese per la maglia e lo tirò su a sedere.

Lo abbracciò trovando assurdo il fatto che niente di Will lo ripugnasse; tanto i suoi vestiti erano inzuppati di sudore quanto i suoi capelli sulla nuca gocciolavano, eppure Hannibal se lo strinse contro appoggiandogli la guancia sul collo e approfittando per annusarlo.

L’odore forte della paura era stato sostituito da un aroma molto meno marcato, lo poteva sentire emergere appena sotto all’altro; era lento ritorno alla calma, era riconoscenza e si accompagnava al progressivo rallentamento dei battiti del cuore del giovane uomo, prima frenetici.

Non se lo aspettava, ma Will ricambiò il suo abbraccio e, anzi, si rilassò aggrappato a lui lasciandosi cullare come un bambino. La vulnerabilità mostrata in questo momento forse il frutto della paura, ma adorabile in ogni caso.

Hannibal trovò lo spontaneo abbandono di Will oltremodo sensuale e magari anche un tentativo di ripagare la cortesia. Come se per essere stato tratto in salvo dal suo incubo stesse dando ad Hannibal dei diritti su di lui.

Non doveva essere del tutto esatta la sua conclusione, ma ad Hannibal importava poco. Se Will voleva conforto, Hannibal ne aveva di qualsiasi tipo.

“Stavi iperventilando, forse era un terrore notturno. Stai calmo e rilassati,” gli disse Hannibal all’orecchio. Le labbra gli si inumidirono al contatto coi riccioli bagnati sotto al lobo. Sentì un buon sapore salato, ma non amaro. “Ti ricordi cos’hai sognato?”

La testa di Will si mosse contro la sua mimando un lento NO; in più non accennava ad interrompere l’unione. Doveva essere davvero sconvolto, perché Hannibal non l’avrebbe mai classificato tra le persone ben disposte al contatto fisico.

Hannibal azzardò di più appoggiando le labbra nell’incavo del collo. Rimase così il tempo necessario a che Will lo allontanasse, invece lo sentì rabbrividire e incassare la testa nelle spalle, come se non fosse un contatto a cui era avvezzo, come se non venisse toccato da molto tempo.

Hannibal dovette richiamare a sé tutto l’autocontrollo, lo stesso di cui sembrava non essere più capace da quando aveva conosciuto Will Graham, per evitare di strappargli i vestiti di dosso.

Il potere che stava esercitando sul giovane uomo era intossicante e niente che Hannibal si sarebbe aspettato da quella veloce visita, peraltro del tutto imprevista.

Il contrattempo si stava trasformando in un risveglio dei sensi che Hannibal non provava da tempo, messo sempre di fronte a gente che riteneva indegna, una perdita di buon gusto da parte sua.

Non era il caso di Will che lo intrigava, lo attraeva e, proprio in questo momento, si stava lasciando abbracciare, stringere, annusare, assaggiare…

Hannibal infilò una mano sotto alla sua maglietta, la lasciò appoggiata alla base della sua schiena. Gli parlò di nuovo all’orecchio con tono roco e affannoso, ma questa volta in lituano, per essere sicuro che Will non capisse le parole, ma solo l’intenzione.

Will gli strinse le braccia attorno con un percepibile gemito di sottofondo. “Non so cosa tu abbia in mente,” parlò finalmente, mostrando di aver ripreso più o meno il controllo della sua mente, “Ma qualunque cosa sia io non ho intenzione di fermarti.”

“Sono entrato con l’intento di tranquillizzarti,” Hannibal si schiarì la voce, “Dimmi cosa posso fare.”

“Toccami.”

“Vuoi essere accarezzato?” chiese Hannibal già accarezzandogli la schiena.

“M-mh,” Will annuì, si ammorbidì tra le braccia del dottore, con la bocca schiusa posò un bacio sulla mandibola dell’uomo, sull’osso pronunciato appena sotto all’orecchio.

Hannibal chiuse gli occhi percorso da un formicolio che gli anestetizzò gli arti come un’onda di corrente elettrica.

Oddio, interessante contrattempo davvero. Bastava così poco a Will Graham per avere Hannibal Lecter ai suoi piedi?

Will si sdraiò, ruotò la testa verso la spalla toccandola col mento. Le palpebre socchiuse completarono l’immagine del giovane smanioso pronto a darsi.

Sì, bastava così poco.

Hannibal lo trovò irresistibile; in condizioni normali avrebbe speso ore a decifrarne l’estemporaneo comportamento, per trovargli una giustificazione, ansioso di spiegarselo.

Non adesso.

Hannibal fece scivolare una mano nell’interno coscia di Will. La gamba muscolosa si tese sotto alle sue dita e Will inarcò il collo.

“Hannibal…”

Non aveva mai usato il suo nome prima.

Hannibal infilò una mano in una gamba dei suoi boxer e la strinse attorno all’erezione. La risposta di Will fu immediata.

“Sì…” mormorò e stupì Hannibal una volta di più sfilandosi la maglia con un gesto voluttuoso, in totale contrasto con l’idea che dava di sé nel giornaliero.

Dopo aver buttato la maglietta fuori dal letto, coprì la mano di Hannibal con la sua tastandola da sopra i boxer. L’altra mano invece andò a slacciare i pantaloni del dottore, alla cieca, cercando bottone e cerniera, a tentoni, e accennando carezze goffe nel tentativo. Il petto si alzava e abbassava affannoso, Hannibal toccò la pelle appena scoperta.

Il corpo di Will non era particolarmente muscoloso, né scolpito; la pelle tesa e liscia risultava piacevole al tatto e l’uomo ne percorse ogni rilievo, dai pettorali all’addome.

Il gioco a quattro mani si fece più eccitante non appena Will riuscì a passare oltre alla barriera degli indumenti e accarezzare Hannibal in un modo che il dottore avrebbe definito estenuante.

Il tocco incerto e la posizione scomoda non riducevano il proposito. Bastava solo l’idea che quella fosse la mano di Will a far capitolare la mente di Hannibal in un oblio che difficilmente raggiungeva di sua volontà. Lo schivo, solitario, riservato Will che in preda all’eccitazione si lasciava lusingare e ricambiava con ardore.

Adorabile.

E indecente.

“Così, così…sì,” bisbigliò concitato invitando Hannibal ad elargire carezze più decise mentre, muovendo le anche, sembrava quasi volersi sottrarre al tocco. Vederlo contorcersi così spense anche l’ultimo barlume di logica nel dottore.

Will divenne tutto, e vederlo concludere questo spettacolo era importante come poter contemplare un’opera d’arte dal vivo.

Hannibal poté sentire contro il palmo della sua mano il momento in cui Will raggiunse il piacere. I suoi gemiti si trasformarono in lunghi mormorii a voce alta, enfatizzati dal respiro irregolare, e Hannibal andò a tappargli la bocca.

Non certo perché avesse bisogno di attutire i rumori, ma perché sentirlo lamentarsi in quel modo contro il suo palmo diede ad Hannibal una soddisfazione del tutto inaspettata. Nonostante non gli stesse togliendo la vita bloccandogli il respiro, nonostante il giovane uomo non stesse lottando mentre perdeva sangue e languiva, il piacere suscitato era uguale se non più forte di quello ricavato dal prendersi una vita.

Anche Hannibal si lasciò andare, subito dopo, trasportato da questo pensiero e dall’immagine di Will di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Forse la notte quasi insonne, forse la rapida ascesa all’appagamento fecero crollare Will in uno stato inerme appena qualche attimo dopo.

Hannibal lo accarezzò ancora per qualche momento accompagnandolo nel sonno. Lo accarezzò anche con lo sguardo, catturando ogni dettaglio di quella bellezza sfacciata che di certo non avrebbe rivisto facilmente.

Non se ciò che aveva in mente fosse andato secondo i piani.

Avrebbe lasciato a Will il controllo sulle decisioni future; il giovane avrebbe stabilito se quanto accaduto fosse successo davvero o fosse frutto della sua immaginazione.

E a seconda della sua scelta, Hannibal avrebbe agito di conseguenza.

Dopotutto il contrattempo non si era rivelato poi così inopportuno.


End file.
